The Forgotten One
by Stonefire
Summary: Leia and Han Solo have kept a secret for years that they didn't want anyone to know about...until now. Fifteen years later, they go looking for their first child, the one that they had to give up.  Better than it sounds! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Star Wars. George Lucas does, not me.

" Jacen, come on! We're going to be late!" Jaina cried as she ran into Jacen's room. Their parents were due to be landing in the Millenium Falcon very soon, and Jacen was STILL sleeping.

"EARTH TO JACEN! Anyone there?"

His eyes slowly started to come apart. She walked very close to him, and said quietly in his ear," You know, Jacen, the sun is shining, the caff is brewing, and MOM AND DAD WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE! NOW MOVE!"

Jacen jumped up, almost knocking her over. " Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, smiling.

" Ha. Ha. Ha. Don't make me hurt you," she replied.

Leia Organa Solo sat meditating on a soft cushion while Han Solo and Chewbacca pilot the big hunk of flying space debris that they call a ship. 'Finally,' she thought to herself, ' I get to see my kids. It's been too long...'

" Princess?" Han asked.

Leia opened her eyes. " Fly Boy?"

" You might want to buckle up. We're about to land."

The land of Yavin 4 came closer and closer as Leia looked out of the viewport. Trees covered the ground as far as the eye could see...except in one small area where the humble Jedi Accademy laid, quiet and peaceful. Outside on the landing platform were Jacen, Jaina, and Luke, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their parents. Leia took the whole sight in, the grins on Jacen and Jaina's face, the sparkle in their eyes...Oh, how much older they looked...

Han took Leia's hand as they went down the ramp, Chewie right behind them, and right into their children's arms.

" Chewie!" Jaina yelled excitedly and rushed into Chewbacca's awaiting arms as Jacen hugged Han and Leia hugged Luke. Once all greetings were said and done, they all headed into the mess hall for a cup of caff and a nice chat.

" So where are you guys heading?" Luke asked.

Han and Leia looked at eachother, unsure if this was the time to reveal what they were up to. " We're looking for someone, and we've got a tip as to where they may be."

"Who are you looking for? No one's tried to kill us in almost a month now," Jaina said, right before taking a sip of her caffacino.

" Oh, no, it's not that sort of mission," Han said with a smile. "We're just curious about how this person...ended up after all these years."

"Ah. Got it." Jaina replied.

For the next few hours, Jaina and Jacen talked with their parents about home life, Anikan, the government, and practically anything and everything that had happened since they last saw eachother. Unfortunately, the time came all to soon for Han, Leia, and Chewie to have to go. They said their good byes and we're on their way.

As they watched the Falcon take off, Jaina and Jacen looked at eachother, both thinking the same thing: their parents were hiding something, and not just something little. It was something very important, and they were going to find out what exactly that was.

Han left Chewbacca to pilot the ship while he talked to Leia, alone.

" Leia, our kids are not stupid. They know something is up. You and I BOTH know that they're going to do everything in their power to find out what we're up to."

"I know." Leia sighed deeply, puzzled at what exactly to do next. " I know. I don't want to lie to them, but they can't know the truth quite yet, either."

"We're going to have to set a trail." Han said. " One that will make them think they're going in the right direction and also keep them safe. Which, sadly, means away from us right now." Han stared down at his hands, which were folded and resting on the table. From the cockpit, they heard Chewie growl out that they were about to enter into hyperspace.

" Can we do this, Han?" Leia asked. " I don't think I can betray their trust like that. And there's always room for things to go wrong. Perhaps Luke can go with them...then again he has the Accademy to worry about-"

" Sweetheart?" Han said, taking her hand. " Look me in the eyes. It will be okay. They are good kids. They know that we don't want to put them in any danger, so sooner or later they'll forgive us, I promise. What we need to worry about right now is finding Lacie Marie. Once we do that, THEN we can worry all we want! Heck, we can worry until our faces fall off!" He got up, walked around the table to where Leia was sitting, and wrapped her in his arms. "Everything will turn out for the best. You'll see."

I'll try to up date soon! Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Back On Yavin 4...**

" Okay, so let's look at the facts. Mom and Dad are hiding something they think we shouldn't know about, so it's either something really dangerous or something they think will make us ashamed of them...or you know, something along those lines." Jacen was racing his sister to the landing bay where they both new that three X-Wings were kept for emergency purposes. He and Jaina were neck to neck, both refusing to surrender to fatigue, pressing on towards their goal. The doors were just in sight.

" But they know us better than that...no, it's got to be something more. They aren't just going to visit an 'Old Friend,' " Jaina replied. Simulintaniously they both ran through the sliding doors, but they didn't stop there. Jaina headed for one X-Wing while Jacen ran for another. Jumping into the cockpit, they started going through all the warm-up procedures. Suddenly, from what seemed to be out of nowhere, another head popped up in the third X-Wing.

Luke Skywalker smiled patiently at them both, his blue eyes filled with amusement. " And just WHERE are you two headed in such a hurry?" He, too, started his warm-up procedures. Jacen and Jaina just stared at him.

" Uncle Luke, how did you...wait, don't answer that. Are you really coming with us? What about the Academy?" Jacen asked.

" You BET I am, and Tione's got the place under contol. If your parents are in some kind of trouble, it might not hurt to have some back up." He gave the twins a sly grin. " Plus, It's been bugging me to know what in the universe is bringing them to Tatooine...I've been missing my old home." The X-Wings were ready to fly, so one by one they took off, setting their course for Tatooine.

Jaina spoke through their intercoms. " Uncle Luke, how did you know they were heading for Tatooine? They never mentioned anything about the place..."

Just for fun, Luke did a little spin with his X-Wing. " I have my ways, kids. That's all you need to know."

They flew along for a long time, occasionally stopping to get some food or stretch their legs. Finally, after many hours of traveling and playing mind games with eachother, their destination came in sight. " You know, you guys, it's not a very friendly place down there. Some things may come as a shock, so be prepared," Luke said.

The twins Force-nudged eachother, both knowing that they were ready for anything that lay ahead.

Leia and Han sat at a dirty table sipping Correlian ail in one of the many low-life establishments in Mos Eisley. A big furry creature with horns sharp enough to slice through durasteel walked over to their table and sat down.

" Mr. Blethru, we presume," Leia sad.

The creature's voice could hardly be heard over the cantina music. " You presume correctly. Now who is it that you want to know about?"

Han kept his hand where his blaster was the whole time, in case, as his wife would put it, negotiations went sour. " We want to know anything you can tell us about a Lacie Marie. She live around these parts?"

The creature scratched it's furry chin, as if contemplating whether or not he should tell them anything, when Han laid a credit chip out on the table. "Five hundred should get you talking."

Mr. Blethru's eyes widened as he quickly pocketed the chip. " She's a slave in Mos Espa. Very famous one, actually. She's been winning all the podraces ever since she could walk...or so I hear. Her master refuses to sell her to anybody, so if you're looking to buy her, I'm afraid you're looking at attempting the impossible."

" Wouldn't be the first time," Han muttered under his breath. Then speaking loudly, he added, "So where can we find her?"

" I don't really know...I can't think of her master's name..."

Han pulled out another credit chip. "Would another hundred jog your memory?"

Once again, Mr.Blethru pocketed the chip. "Ah, I remember now! The guy's name is Tolx. Man, that family line really had some good slaves, you know that? First his grandfather, Watto, had that boy, eh, Anikan. He won the Boonta Eve race...although I hear it didn't turn out so well for Watto, you know?" He laughed heartily. " Wouldn't it be something if those two were related somehow?"

Leia and Han looked at eachother. "That would be one crazy coincidence," Leia commented. " Well, Mr. Blethru, thank you for your time...and information." With that Han and Leia left the table, leaving Mr. Blethru to pick up the tab for their drinks.


End file.
